Abstract The program is designed to train clinician scientists who are interested in careers in mental health services research in primary care and school-based health care settings. It combines mentored research experiences with opportunities to engage in rigorous, research-based graduate level training in the UW Schools of Medicine and Public Health. Each trainee will work closely with a senior mentor from their specialty (Dr. Untzer from Psychiatry; Dr. Arean from Psychology, Dr. Richardson from Pediatrics; and Dr. Bennett from Family Medicine) and with a primary research mentor to develop a mentored research plan and an individualized training program appropriate to their needs and preferences. All trainees will have an advisory committee of 3-4 senior faculty who will provide advice regarding training opportunities; feedback on progress; review of protocols, data and manuscripts; and assistance in identifying appropriate faculty positions in academic medicine at the completion of training. The program includes six major components: 1. Regular meetings with a senior faculty lead in the fellow?s respective discipline (Drs. Untzer, Arean, Richardson, or Bennett) to advise on training, research and career opportunities; 2. Formal coursework in research methods in the UW School of Public Health; 3. Participation in an ongoing grant writing and grantsmanship seminar in the Department of Psychiatry; 4. Hands-on experience in research including the development and implementation of independent research project(s) under the supervision of faculty research mentor(s); 5. Participation in regular mental health services research conferences and works-in-progress sessions supervised and organized by Dr. John Fortney, an experienced health services researcher and research methods expert. 6. Advanced training in integrated behavioral health care relevant to each fellow?s respective field, including an opportunity to participate in a year-long didactic curriculum in Primary Care Psychiatry / Integrated Behavioral Health Care. Two fellows will be admitted to the program each year such that four to six fellows (depending on duration of individual fellowship terms) will participate at any given time. In a typical year, one fellow per year will be selected for an adult mental health services training track and one for a child mental health services track. Faculty supervisors will include senior investigators in the UW Departments of Psychiatry, Pediatrics, Family Medicine, as well as Kaiser Permanente Washington Health Research Institute (KPWHRI) and the Puget Sound VA Health Services Research and Development (HSR&D) Center for Innovation (COIN).